


Art of Taking a Nap, The

by Netcord2002



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-09
Updated: 2005-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netcord2002/pseuds/Netcord2002
Summary: There is an art to nap taking... Jed just hasn't quite figured that out yet.





	Art of Taking a Nap, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Art of Taking a Nap**

**by:** Netcord

**Character(s):** Jed  & Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed  & Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Jed & Abbey were created by Aaron Sorkin & now serve at the displeasure of John Wells & NBC  
**Summary:** There is an art to nap taking......Jed just hasn’t quite figured that out yet.  


> **_Nap: v.(napped, napping) sleep lightly or briefly, doze or nod (off)._ **
> 
> **_\-- n. short sleep or doze, esp. by day, siesta, shut-eye, snooze._ **

He should fire her ass. He was the President. He could do that if he wanted to, couldn’t he? At 1 PM  Debbie had poked her head into the Oval pointing at her watch. At 1:10 she poked her head into the Oval, pointed at her watch and gave him her best death stare. At 1:15 she reappeared armed with a written memo from his physician (no not Abbey, the other one) and announced in front of his staff that the President was going to the residence for his midday nap.With smiles on their faces they politely filed out. He thought he  heard CJ.  humming a lullaby. He should fire her ass too.

***************

Opening the note that Curtis had just delivered to her office, Abbey smiled as she read Debbie’s message.

_Mrs. Bartlet,_

_The President just left for the residence. I may be fired for my efforts. Give him about 20 minutes and then he’s all yours._

_Living on the edge, Debbie_

***************

Flipping through the channels Jed settled on the Boston College/ Penn game. He kicked off his shoes, stacking up the pillows at one end of the couch so he could keep one eye on the game while he started to read the biography of Benjamin Franklin that CJ. had  given him. Maybe this napping idea would give him some free time to catch up on the ‘March to the Final Four’. Plus he never seemed to have enough time for pleasure reading. 

“There’s a reason it’s sometimes referred to as ‘shut-eye’.”  Abbey’s red suit flashed in the corner of his eye. 

“ You know Sweet thing, you’re liable to give me heart attack the way you suddenly materialize like that.” Jed folded the cover flap into the book to hold his place. “How do you do that ?”

“ Jed......napping works much better when the napper lies down on a bed and actually sleeps for a  period of time.” She points toward the TV. “What is this?”

“ This is Boston College beating up on the University of Pennsylvania. It’s March Madness, Abbey.”

“You can say that again.” Abbey flicked off the game tossing the remote onto the coffee table beyond Jed’s reach. 

“I didn’t want to get my pants all wrinkly.” That sounded so weak, this couch was doing an adequate job of that. “ I couldn’t sleep.”

“Jed there’s an art to nap taking.......you just need a ‘nap partner’. Someone to help you relax and appreciate the advantage of getting some rest in the middle of the day.”

“A ‘nap partner’?” This sounded promising. Jed sat up waiting to hear more.

Abbey sauntered around  the couch, unzipping her skirt and removing her jacket.  She lay them carefully over the back of the couch and went  to draw the curtains shut. “Come on Babe, get out of your pants and come lie with me for a while.” She folded the bedspread down.

Was she inviting him to get in bed with her in the middle of the day? This was too good to be true. Her deep plum colored blouse hung loosely over her black silk half slip. She climbed eagerly onto the bed and patted his side invitingly. Jed unzipped his pants, catching them before they hit th floor, folding them neatly over the couch next to Abbey suit. He removed his tie tossing it on top of his pants, and approached the bed cautiously as he opened the collar of his shirt and unbuttoned his cuffs. It might feel good to lie down for a minute or so. His afternoon schedule was packed right up through dinner with a group of New England Governors who wanted to discuss oil prices in the north east. 

Abbey pulled one of Jed’s pillows down. “Jed come on lie on your stomach and I’ll start you off with a back rub.” 

That seemed like a good idea. He lay with the pillow under his chest , folding his arms up in front of him so he could rest his head on his forearms. Abbey’s hand felt soft and warm as she slid it up under his shirt tails. He sighed deeply when she leaned in to kiss him on the ear, lingering long enough to suck on his earlobe before turning her full attention to his stiff lower back. He loved the way she worked his sore muscles with her thumbs, pushing in just deep enough to loosen the knots which seemed to form on a daily basis. The sound of silence floated over  him.........no phones, no office chatter, no CNN running on strategically placed TV monitors. If he could only clear his mind. Stop the ‘helicopter’ of concerns running through his thoughts day and night.

 

“Babe.....close your eyes. Try to clear your mind.” Abbey worked her hands up over the long muscles stretching her fingers out over the back of his rib cage. She softly raked her fingernails down the center of his back , then rubbing firmly back up creating an unbelievably relaxing rhythm.................She began to hum a familiar tune. What was that ? ‘Show Me Heaven’....Tina Arena. Boy he hadn’t heard that tune since......well let’s just say it had been a while. This really was turning into a nap to remember.

Jed flipped over wrapping his arm around Abbey’s waist, “I’ll show you heaven Sweet thing.” 

He pulled her down on top of him. Jed wove his fingers through her hair drawing her mouth to his. God her lips were sweet. She nibbled lightly around his mouth before opening herself to his advances. Jed slid both hands up the back of her thighs, pushing the hem of her slip out of the way. He was pleasantly surprised to find soft bare cheeks waiting for his touch. Oh Lord, this habit she had of going around with no underwear on drove him crazy. Was it just wishful thinking on her part or had she anticipated this moment was coming? Who cares?? Jed held her tight grinding his hips up to meet hers. Abbey pushed herself up and slowly unbuttoned her blouse exposing her  magnificent breasts clad in a lacy black bra. With great dexterity she opened his shirt as well, pushing it back off his shoulders when he sat up to bring his lips to the front of her throat. Jed turned rolling Abbey underneath him. Releasing the front clasp on her bra he lowered himself down to explore the bare skin before him. Abbey moaned and arched her body under his. He could feel himself growing hard, so lifted his hips allowing her to push his black Jockeys off far enough to free him. 

Had Jed known napping could be so enjoyable he never would have growled at Debbie the way he did.  For sure he would remove her name from his ‘shit list’. This ‘nap partner’ plan of Abbey’s was brilliant.

Abbey was so warm, so inviting. Jed’s lungs filled with the scent of her when he took a deep breath thrusting forward. The softness of her body overwhelmed him. He buried his face in the side of her neck surrounded by her silky auburn curls. She clutched at him until the final wave of their lovemaking had passed. Jed collapsed exhausted, but sated.  

The ring reverberated off the walls. Instinctively Jed’s hand shot out to grab the receiver off the hook.

“Yeah...?”

“Mr. President, it’s Debbie. It’s 2:30 sir and your meeting with the Finance Oversight Committee is in fifteen minutes. Oh and Mrs. Bartlet said you have special plans for tonight so I’ll alert the New England Governors that it will be a early dinner.”

“Really ? OK, thanks.” 

Feeling around with the receiver Jed placed it back in its cradle. Specials plans? That was curious. Jed loved the smell of Abbey’s Jungle Gardenia on the pillowcase. She was the only woman he had ever known who wore it. He arched his shoulders to stretch and collapsed back onto the pillow. The peacefulness in the room made him reluctant to move. Hold on.......Abbey? Turning his face in the pillow, Jed sensed that he was indeed alone. The bedspread had been pulled up over him and there was quiet music coming from the TV speakers. He rolled onto his side running his hand up over his chest. His shirt was still buttoned though somewhat rumpled. His Jockeys were where they should be. He even had his socks on which would explain why his feet were so warm.

“What the hell?”

Sitting up Jed found the note that Abbey had left on her pillow. Without looking for his glasses Jed held the note out at arms length and read.....

_Hey Babe,_

“A decent  nap always does the body good. Now that you   
    are well rested I have a special evening planned..........  
                     I hope to make all your dreams come true.”

_  
                                                                      Love you, A._

So it goes.......el final


End file.
